Prank Wars!
by R3d Arrow
Summary: A Noona month story, obviously about a prank war between Oona and Nonny, with help from their friends of course.
1. Chapter 1

**It all started...  
**

**Happy Noona month! As the title says this is Prank Wars and anything goes. Enjoy and hopefully laugh a bunch. Shout out to everyone, you guys are awesome times a cagillion. This first chapter is how Prank Wars started...with one fun prank. (Ps they are older teens in this, 15 and 16)**

All six of the Guppies were having a shindig at Molly's house. They were down in her finished basement where the girls would be staying the night, they had just got done watching Frozen. An idea popped into Goby's very creative mind, "Hey guys, we should pull a prank on the girls tomorrow," he whispered.

"What kind of prank?" Gil asked.

"Like..." He glanced over to the , "Change out their cereal in the morning for dog food."

"Goby that's nasty," Nonny replied.

"But it would be funny."

"Yeah it would be funny," Gil chimed in.

"Let's just do it to Oona, she'll have the best reaction," Goby stated.

Nonny cared about Oona a lot, and he knew she was sensitive, he was going to say not to, but the other boys had already left to Gils house across the street, where the boys were spending the night. When he got there they were already asleep.

...

It was morning now, the sun was shining through the curtains a bit and all was calm. Nonny had just woken up, his emerald eyes barely open, he blinked a few times, sat up, glanced around to see he was the last one up. He sat there just enjoying the morning, until he remembered Goby's and Gil's plan. He quickly got up, ran across the street to Molly's house and slid on his socks into the kitchen. Oona was over the sink making some gagging noises while Gil and Goby were on the floor laughing so hard they could barely breath.

"What happened?" Nonny joined Oona at the sink.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what happened," Deema snapped.

"Oona...I was going to object, but they had already left and were asleep when I got there," The ginger said.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that, but you didn't stop it from happening," Oona said taking a few steps back, "But if its going to be like that, then it's on!"

She then gave a wave to Molly, Molly then pulled a rope and a full bucket of ice water fell on Nonny's head. She smilied as she gave the other girls high fives.

"Ohh! You just got served!" Goby exclaimed.

"It was your fault," Nonny replied pointing at Goby,

"I was actually kinda your fault, I knew Gil or Goby wouldn't sit still for a second but I knew you would come over next to me to be sweet and caring, I do like that about you though, don't get me wrong, but it made you the perfect target," Oona said.

"Alright then," Nonny cracked his knuckles, "You want a prank war, then you got one, one on one, me and you, first one to beg for mercy loses."

"Alright...but under one condition, Molly and Deema get to help me."

"Then Gil and Goby get to help me."

"Fair enough, it starts tomorrow at 12 o'clock," Gil said as if he was some official or something.

"Who made you almighty prank referee?" Oona questioned.

"I did, just now, and there probably needs to be some rules."

"Agreed," Molly said, "We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Rule one, no heavy objects allowed, except for weights on the ground," Gil said.

"Rule two, no weapons of any sort," he continued.

"Especially anything sharp," Oona said.

"Yeah, especially anything sharp, knives, swords and machetes... Gil..."

"What!? It was one time, and I learned my lesson,"

"Yeah, sure you did, that's why you did it again," Molly sarcastically laughed.

"Alright, two times, but like I said, l learned my lesson," Gil replied.

"I think that's all the rules, just two, no suspending heavy things or having any weaponry things," Molly said, "Can anyone think of any more?" Everyone shook their heads, "Ok..now let's split up and go brainstorm ideas," Oona said motioning the boys to leave.

"Ok, we can go to my house," Goby said. They walked to Goby's house, got a dry erase board and markers and headed down to his basement to plan Nonny's prank war strategy.

During their "strategy" planning, they came up with a bunch of pranks to do and even what time they should be done and everything.

Meanwhile...

Molly, Deema and Oona were just sitting on the couch trying to think of something, "Ugh! Why can't we think of anything?" Oona sighed.

"I don't know, I think we need some help," Molly said.

"Agreed," Oona and Deema said in unison.

"I know who we can call, she's the prank master," Deema picked up her blue IPhone 5c and tapped on the screen. It rang for a moment, "Hello, Caveia speaking!"

"Hey it's Deema, I know your a really good pranker and we need some help, can you give us some ideas?"

"Well, you certainly came to the right girl for help! Okay listen up because this is gonna be good. You take this ketchup packet and stick a straw in it. Then you put it in a cup and fill it with iced tea so when they drink it they'll be drinking ketchup!" She laughed.

"Oh and if you really want to be evil," She continued, "if the one you want to prank likes Oreos, you take all the cream out and fill the center with toothpaste. Preferably white colored."

"Thanks Caveia, your the best," Deema replied.

"No problem Deema! They don't call me Master Prankster for nothing. You girls have fun."

"Oh, you better believe we will, bye," Deema hung up the phone call.

"What did she say?" Oona asked.

"She told me two really good ones, the first is were you stick a straw in a little ketchup packet and put it in the bottom of a cup, then fill it with iced tea and when they go to drink, they get a mouthful of ketchup!"

"That is a good one, we have to do that one on Nonny," Molly implied.

"The second one she told me is taking the cream out of an Oreo and filling it with white toothpaste!" Deema kinda yelled with excitement.

"Ooo, that's a good one too, we have to do them both," Oona said.

"But we need more, lets keep brainstorming," Deema suggested.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, we got five pranks so far, and the perfect time to do them, now what?" Goby asked.

"Make up more pranks...Duh!" Gil said.

"Yeah Gil's right, we need as many ideas as possible, we don't know how long this'll go," Nonny agreed.

"Lets get to it then!" Goby stated.

**Ka-blamo! First chapter done! Big, big thanks to the Prank Master...PrincessCaveia1234, those lines on the phone call were actually her. I know right, how cool is that :) Those pranks were also her ideas too. How'd you guys like it? The chapters will only (hopefully) get funnier from here. RA out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, how's everyone doing?Everyone enjoying their summer? I sure am, that's kinda why I haven't been active lately. Well I'm back so here ya go!**

It was approaching 12 o'clock and the six friends were at Gil's house getting ready for the start of the prank war.

"Are you ready to get owned?" Molly taunted.

"Only if your ready to get owned more," Goby fired back.

11:58 am..."Two minutes," Gil said.

11:59..."Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Go!" Gil went on, "The prank war has officially started!"

The boys ran to the backyard, knowing the girls would soon follow, to get ready for their first prank, as they got everything in place they heard the girls approaching, Goby gave a signal as soon as the girls walked to a spot marked on the ground and then Nonny cut a rope and a large amount of honey drizzled all over the girls, "Ahhhhhh!" They all screamed, that wasn't even the last of it, the boys then took large bags of feathers and threw them all over the honey soaked females.

"Ha! Got ya!" Goby said.

"That is like the oldest prank ever," Deema snarled.

Goby chuckled, "But it was still funny!"

"Your gonna get it now!" Oona yelled.

"Ooooo! We're so scared!" Gil covered his face sarcastically.

"You just wait, we called the Prank Master and she gave us some good ones," Deema replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Goby said as the boys walked away.

"Lets go shower and get all this honey and feathers off," Oona and the girls walked inside.

_**The next day...**_

Nonny arose to the sun peering through his curtains, he sat up, walked downstairs and got his stuff to eat breakfast. Little did he know the girls were outside in his backyard, getting ready to put their first prank in action. Deema ran around to the front door and gave a loud knock, Nonny arose and headed towards the door, as he left Oona silently opened his back door and creeped towards his cereal bowl, in her hand...a bottle of ghost pepper hot sauce. She shook a few shakes in his cereal and returned to the backyard by the time Nonny got back. He sat down, kinda dazy from just waking up, and started to eat his cereal...one bite...second bite...third...that's when he felt the heat, "HOLY CRAP THAT'S HOT!" He yelled. He grabbed a glass and ran to the sink...no water. He ran to the bathroom...still no water, his mouth was on fire now, he just had to drink something...he grabbed the milk jug and poured it down his throat. He finally got the burn to stop and looked outside to see the girls on the ground, laughing their butts off, he opened the door, "What the hell was that?"

"It's called hot sauce in your cereal and turning off the water," Oona smirked.

"What kind of hot sauce was that?" The ginger asked.

"Oh not much," she held the bottle up to his face and shook it, "Just ghost pepper hot sauce!"

"You'll get it back, I promise," he walked back inside and made a new breakfast.

**_Later that day..._**

The girls were sitting down eating lunch at Molly's house, they were just talkin and hanging out, (you guys know how that works). After they finished their lunches Molly went to get some Oreos from the pantry (Princess Caviea you know what's gonna happen), she just happened to give one to Oona first, she took the bite, "Ewww! There's toothpaste in here!" The purple haired girl yelled.

"But we were supposed to do that prank on Nonny, that was one that Caviea told us," Deema said.

"How did the boys figure that one out?" Oona wondered.

Just then the boys came out of a closet on the other side of the room, "Ha, got ya," Nonny said.

"We were eavesdropping on your call to Caveia, and we "borrowed" that idea," Gil stated.

"Well we still have plenty more, so it doesn't matter," Oona said as she walked out the back of Molly's house.

_**2 days later...**_

Nonny was in his living room reading a book, he suddenly heard a loud crash outside, figuring it was the girls he walked out to catch them in the act. When he got to where the noise came from he was surprised to see it was just his dad fiddling out in the shed. As he walked back around front he walked across his driveway, just like always, but something wasn't right, was he SINKING? Yes ladies and gentleman, Nonny was sinking in his driveway, sinking in wet cement.

"Girls! C'mon help me out here!" He called out.

The girls rounded the corner of the house laughing their heads off at the sight.

"Can you guys help? Please," he begged.

"Alright," the three females agreed.

They pulled Nonny out and he quickly got the hose and sprayed himself off.

"Do you give up yet?" Oona asked.

"Nope, not that easily," he replied.

"Well then, we'll just have to keep going then."

"I guess so."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The girls walked away and Nonny went back to finish his book he was reading. He wondered how long this was going to go on for.

**Ka-blamo! There it is folks! The last chapter is going to be short just so you know. (Pirate voice) I give a big shout out to all me mateys, you be a fine crew. Hahahaha, I love doing impressions and accents. RA out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, two updates in one night, I'm on a roll. Not much to say, let's get it on!**

Nonny was at the grocery store with his mom, getting the weeks groceries. His mom sent him to get a couple gallons of milk on the other side of the store. He got to the dairy department and saw the back of a familiar someone...it's was Oona, looking at the different cheeses. He quickly put his back up against the shelf next to him so she wouldn't see him, so he wouldn't get pranked. Their prank war had been going on for weeks now and nobody wanted to lose. He thought how he could get the milk without her seeing him.

_Oona's P.O.V_

I heard a jumble, glanced behind me to see, hiding behind a shelf, someone with fiery orange hair, it was Nonny. I quickly hid behind the shelf I was next to. This prank war had been going on for weeks now but nobody wanted to give in. I was scared that he had a prank planned for me and that's why he was hiding. I peered around the corner at the same exact at time he did, we both jumped and quickly got back behind the shelf. Was he hiding from me? I glanced over again to his emerald eyes staring at me. I got out from behind the shelf and stood there. He did the same.

_End Oona's P.O.V_

"Go ahead prank me, I don't care," Nonny said.

"Wait I thought you were gonna prank me," Oona replied.

"I thought you were."

"Look at us Oona, we haven't spoke since this thing started and we have avoided each other at all costs. Now we're standing here and thinking that the other is going to prank us."

"I know Nonny, I miss hanging out with you."

"I do too, I think we should call this off, I mean even Gil and Molly don't talk to each other any more," the ginger said.

"Yeah, I agree, the prank war is over!"

The two friends ran to each other and embraced in a warm hug.

"I love you," Nonny looked at her.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said I love you."

Oona was pretty much crying now, that was the first time Nonny had said that to her, they had been dating for a while but he never said that phrase before, "I love you," it bounced around in her head, he was just staring at her blank face as she took all that in. She snapped back into reality and said, "I love you too."

They then embraced in very passionate kiss. "Lets go tell the others! They'll be so excited that its all over!" Oona dragged him to his mom and got the ok for him to leave with her. They pulled up to her house, got out and ran full speed to Molly's house, they burst in the door to see her and Deema eating some Chips Ahoy cookies. Seeing her holding Nonny's hand they got the message without any words having to be said.

"I get to hug my Gilly!" (You all know who said that)

"And Goby!" Deema added.

"Lets call them right now," Nonny said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Gil's number.

"Yello," Gil answered.

"It's over."

"What? What's over?"

"The pranking, it's over."

"Yes! Finally! I get to talk to Molly!" Everyone could here him yell that and just laughed.

"You should come over to Molly's house and eat cookies with us."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few, bye."

"Bye."

"Alright time to call Goby," Nonny punched in the number.

"Too late, already done," Deema said.

"You called him already?"

"Yep and he's coming over too."

When Gil and Goby got there the six friends shared cookies and talked and laughed the night away. They were glad this Prank War was over, especially Nonny and Oona, these were a few weeks they would remember forever.

**And scene...how'd you guys like it? I told you guys this chapter would be short. I literally typed this with no planning or anything of that sort. Now onto Doby month. RA out!**


End file.
